Yoo Seonho
Wireline |final_rank = 17 |original_grade = F |reevaluation_grade = F |age = |birthday = January 28, 2002 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 180cm |weight = 56kg |website = Official Company Website Page |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |v_live = Official V Live |weibo = Official Weibo |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |company = C2K }}Yoo Seonho (유선호) is currently a soloist and actor under CUBE Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he finished #17 in the finale being eliminated, and unable to make it into Wanna One. Career & History After Produce 101, Seonho made his solo debut with the EP Spring, Seonho. In recent years, Seonho has been focusing more on his acting than his singing. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Open Up" (2017) * "Super Hot" (2017) Solo Albums * Spring, Seonho (2018) Singles * "Maybe Spring" (2018) Collaborations * Follow Your Dreams (2018) * Mermaid (2018) * Upgrade (2018) * Young & One (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) Solo * Maybe Spring (2018) Appearances * 10CM - Pet (2017) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Nest Escape 2 (2017) * Heyo Tv Private Life (2017) * Private life of PRINSIX (2017) * Live Talk Show Taxi episode 486 (2017) * Problematic Men Contestant, episode 124 (2017) * One Night Food Trip Contestant, episode 40-43 (2017) * Photo People season 2 (2018) * Nest Escape season 3 (2018) * Carefree Travellers (2018) * Thought of Children (2019) Drama * Mischievous Detectives (2017) * The Cushion (2017) * Mischievous Detectives Season 2 (2018) * Big Forest (2018) * My Strange Hero (2018) Gallery Promotional Yoo Seonho Mischevious Detectives Promo 1.jpeg|''Mischievous Detectives'' Yoo Seonho Spring Seonho.png|''Spring, Seonho'' (1) Yoo Seonho Spring Seonho Promo 2.jpg|''Spring, Seonho'' (2) Yoo Seonho Spring Seonho Promo 4.jpg|''Spring, Seonho'' (3) Yoo Seonho Spring Seonho Promo 5.jpg|''Spring, Seonho'' (4) Mischevious Detective 2 Poster.jpg|''Mischievous Detectives 2'' Produce 101 Yoo Seonho Produce 101.jpg Yoo Seonho Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Yoo Seonho Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Yoo Seonho Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Yoo Seonho Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 큐브ㅣ유선호ㅣ병아리 연습생 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ유선호 (큐브) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ유선호 (큐브) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ유선호(큐브) vs 라이관린(큐브) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 큐브 라이관린, 유선호 ♬Get It Poppin′ @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ유선호 - 슈퍼주니어 ♬Sorry Sorry 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Sorry Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ유선호 - 방탄소년단 ♬봄날 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Spring Day Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ유선호 - Knock ♬열어줘 @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Open Up Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Actor Category:Soloist